closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Torus Games
Background: Torus Games was founded in 1994 to develop games for portable systems. It never used a logo until 1995. It's first game was Stargate for Game Boy and Game Gear. Still Logos 1st Logo (1995) Nickname: "The Gas-Masked Bunny" Logo: On a black background, we see a cartoon bunny wearing a waste uniform with a a gas mask on his head. He is pointing at us. Under him is the words, "TORUS GAMES" with "1995" in spaced-out numbers below it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on NBA Jam Tournament Edition for Game Boy. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1996-1999) Logo: On a black background, we see the word "TORUS" with "GAMES" under it with "1996" under it and spaced-out to fit the width of "GAMES". The words "DEVELOPED BY" are above it. Variants: *On NBA Jam '99, The word "TORUS" is red. Plus it says "1998" instead of "1996". Also, the "DEVELOPED BY" text is yellow. Plus the word "COLOR" from the Game Boy Color logo, is seen in multicolors on the bottom right. *On The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Beavis and Butt-Head, the logo is in 3D and "GAMES" is in the same font as "TORUS". Plus, the words "DEVELOPED BY" and "1996" are absent. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on College Slam and Dragonheart for Game Boy. The "Color" variant can be seen on NBA Jam '99 for Game Boy Color. The 3D variant can be seen on The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Beavis and Butt-Head for Game Boy. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1999-2001) Logo: On a black background, we see the red words "TORUS" with half cut into a red circle with half of "TORUS" going black on the top right. On the bottom right is the words "GAMES" with half cut into a gray circle with "GAMES" going black. Below the logo is the URL "www.torus.com.au" Variants: *On Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six for Game Boy Color, the logo is placed onto a city landscape. *A black and white version of the logo exists if you're playing either Hello Kitty: Cube Frenzy or Star Wars: Yoda Stories on an older pre-Color Game Boy model. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen only on Game Boy Color games. First appeared on Duke Nukem. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2001- ) Nickname: "The Atomic Robot" Logo: On a turquoise background, there is a head of metal robot with two horns. The distorted word "TORUS" in orange with black outline, is situated below the robot, and the word "GAMES" below. An electric charge appears between horns. Sometimes, the URL "www.torus.com.au" is shown below. Variants: *On Bigfoot: King of Crush, the background is a black-grey gradient, and the electric charge is glowing. *Sometimes, the logo is superimposed. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on handheld games of its time. Also seen on console games of its time. Scare Factor: None. Animated Logos 1st Logo (2000) Nicknames: "Metal Works", "Logo Construction", "The Inverted Text" Logo: On a medal plate, 2 paint rollers put on red and white on the top and bottom respectively. A cutting tool then punctures a hole in the plate and the outside falls off, revealing a black background with a dim light. A smaller circle is then out of the larger circle and is pushed off, flying towards the screen. The ring is then cut via a "Z" shape and the entire ring falls apart, leaving a red hump and a smaller, white hump. The humps then zoom in and come together as 2 plates with "TORUS" and "GAMES" on them blast through the humps and create the bottoms of the letters. The tops of "TORUS" then come down one by one, dropping the hump lower and a arm bring up the rest of games for the smaller "GAMES" and positions it to the right. The logo then remains and slowly zooms away. The end result is the animated version of the 3rd still logo. FX/SFX: The logo forming. Music/Sounds: The sounds of cutting, crashing, and painting before ending with a dark sounder. Availability: Rare. Seen only on Carmageddon 3: TDR 2000. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The in-your-face animation and loud sounds may drive some away. 2nd Logo (2006) Logo: On a turquoise background, we see the parts of the 4th still logo moving around with the robot's face moving and the electronic charge is moving around for the two horns. FX/SFX: Electric splash. Music/Sounds: Zapping sounds and a humming. Availability: Seen on Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2007-2008) Logo: We pan out to see the 3D version of the Torus logo with more realistic electric charge on a night landscape with crowd and spotlights, then a monster truck destroys the logo. FX/SFX: The panning and destroying. Music/Sounds: We see zapping sounds and a crowd then a sound of a monster truck getting hit. Availability: Seen on Monster Jam and Monster Jam: Urban Assault. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (2008) Logo: We see the normal Torus logo, then it turns into a old film and a helmet suit appears. FX/SFX: The logo turning into old film. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen only on Indianapolis 500 Legends. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2009) Logo: Continuing where the WB Games logo left off, a golden bug pans around to reveal the Torus logo on a wooden sign. A golden bug moves arounid to segue onto the opening movie. FX/SFX: The golden bug pans around. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Scooby-Doo: First Frights. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (2010) Logo: Continuing where the WB games logo left off, parts of the Torus logo appears from splash. It forms the completed logo. Then the hand moves away and the logo breaks off. FX/SFX: The logo appearing from splash, then it moves away. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (2012-2014) Logo: A yellow electric spark appears then we reveal to see the Torus logo in 3D on a white-grey gradient background. FX/SFX: The electric spark appearing. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Availability: Debuted on Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game then it appears on more Torus games of its time. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (2015-) Logo: On a blue spotlight background, a giant robot appears, moving, cutting out the outline of the Torus logo. FX/SFX: The cutting of the logo. Music/Sounds: Laser sound effects and a electric zap. Availability: Seen on recent Torus games starting with Monster Hign and appears on games like Ben 10. Scare Factor: None.